Your Man
by Heidi13
Summary: One-shot of Will taking Sonny on a date. DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters in this story. All rights belong to NBC and Days of Our Lives.


**I heard this song on the radio and this idea just popped into my head. There will be no updates or further story along with this one. I hope you all like it! :)**

* * *

"Hey, baby. Welcome home," Will smiles at his boyfriend.

"What's all of this?" Sonny asks, closing the door behind him.

"Just wanted to show you how much I missed you and how much I love you. That is all."

Sonny looks around at the apartment. Lights are dimmed with candles illuminating the room. Will has set the table for dinner. Will has soft music playing in the background. Sonny can see the look of utter excitement dancing in his boyfriend's eyes. And Sonny can't wait to see what Will has planned to show him how much he has missed and loved him. Although, Sonny has some ideas of his own.

"I'm giving you the date I promised you. But instead of going out, I wanted to stay in. So I don't have to share you with anyone. I want you all to myself tonight," Will smiles at Sonny.

Sonny walks over to Will and pulls him into his arms. The boys are standing chest to chest as Sonny places a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips. And then places them alongside Will's neck. He slowly starts to softly nibble and suck along his jaw line. And Will hums with content.

"Can you save some of this for later?" Will coos.

"Oh, trust me. I have plenty for later," Sonny smiles into Will's neck.

"How about we eat first? Aunt Maggie gave me some food after I told her what I wanted to do tonight."

"Mmmm. How sweet of her. Did she bring over my favorites?"

"Of course she did. Just as you like it."

Will grabs Sonny's hand and leads him over to the table. Sonny sits down as Will grabs him a bottle of beer. After Will sets down the drink, he begins to rub Sonny's shoulders, willing him to completely relax.

"Once the food gets heated up, I will bring it out. But I want you relaxed, baby. What can I get for you?"

"You?"

"That's not on the menu, yet. But when we get to dessert, that's a whole different story," Will teases.

"So, what's for dessert?" Sonny asks, intrigued.

"Ahhhh. You will have to wait, mister!" Will smiles, looking at Sonny with lustfilled eyes. "But trust me when I say, you will love it."

Will hears the kitchen timer go off. He kisses Sonny on the cheek then goes to grab the food.

"Do you need any help?" Sonny asks, walking behind him.

"No, I got it," Will calls out over his shoulder.

All the sudden Will feels hands around his waist and Sonny's lips on his neck. Sucking and nibbling behind his ear. Sonny knows that is Will's weak spot. Will hums with delight. His hand reaches behind him and grabs Sonny's ass and squeezes it. Will can feel Sonny smile against his delicate skin.

"If you don't stop then we will never eat," Will whispers, voice husky with want.

"Can't we eat later," Sonny whines, sexily.

"No. I want to eat now, baby. I'm starving. And I know you must be hungry."

Sonny begins nibbling on Will's ear lobe, causing Will to laugh. "I didn't mean hungry for me."

"But I am," Sonny whispers into Will's ear after he stops nibbling on his ear. "You have no idea how hungry I am for you. And you taste so good."

Sonny's hands move from Will's waist and begin to inch themselves lower until they rest on Will's hardness.

"You so don't play fair," Will whispers.

"All's fair in love and war, baby."

"Mmmm. Well, we have plenty of love to make later. But now we have to eat, so we can do that all night."

"Fine," Sonny pouts.

Will turns around and places a soft kiss on Sonny's pouting lips and smiles,"You know you look so adorable when you make that face."

"I wasn't trying to be adorable."

"You never have to try, baby. You are always adorable to me."

Sonny smiles at Will, as he grabs his hand bringing Sonny back to the table.

"You sit here and I will bring dinner out to you. Do you need another drink?"

"Nope. I just need you."

"In good time, Sonny. In good time."

Will and Sonny sit across from each other as they eat dinner. Hands clasped across the table the entire time. They haven't sat down and enjoyed themselves in such a long time with Gabi living with them and having an infant in the house. But neither of them were going to be thinking about any of that now. Tonight was about them. About going back to the place that they were at before Arianna came. Going back to the place where nothing else existed, but them. Sonny tells Will about all the progress on the coffee house. Will talks about his classes for the next semester. They talk about places they want to go. Things they want to see. Just like they did before all of this happened. And for the first time in a long time, they begin to feel like they used to. No doubts about their future, only plans.

After they're done eating, Will gathers all the dirty dishes and places them in the sink. He leaves them there for later, because he has more pressing things to handle right now. He walks back into the dining room where Sonny is sitting quietly, a small smile dancing on his lips as he cradles his bottle of beer.

Will goes to the living room to change the music on the stereo. He walks back to Sonny and offers his hand.

"May I have this dance?" Will smiles at Sonny.

"You don't even have to ask."

Sonny places his hand in Will's, who pulls him out to the middle of the living room. Will then pulls his boyfriend to him until they are chest to chest. He places his arms on Sonny's shoulder with his fingers carding through Sonny's hair. Sonny places his hands firmly on Will's ass, holding on tightly. Will is resting his head on Sonny's shoulder when he quietly starts singing the song softly into his boyfriend's ear.

_Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low_

_Put some music on that's soft and slow_

_Baby we ain't got no place to go_

_I hope you understand_

Sonny begins humming along to the music, as Will continues to serenade him. Both swaying slightly to the music. Thinking of nothing more than this moment and how much they've missed being in each others arms like this.

_I've been thinking bout this all day long_

_Never felt a feeling quite this strong_

_I can't believe how much it turns me on_

_Just to be your man_

_There's no hurry_

_Don't you worry_

_We can take our time_

_Come a little closer_

_Lets go over_

_What I had in mind_

Will can feel Sonny smiling against his skin along to the words. Sonny begins slowly rubbing circles along Will's back as Will continues running his fingers through his boyfriend's hair.

_Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low_

_Put some music on that's soft and slow_

_Baby we ain't got no place to go_

_I hope you understand_

_I've been thinking bout this all day long_

_Never felt a feeling quite this strong_

_I can't believe how much it turns me on_

_Just to be your man_

Will pulls back from Sonny, so that they are now looking into each other's eyes. They both exchange looks of love and utter happiness. Will wanted to watch Sonny as he sang along to this part, because these words are exactly how he feels.

_Ain't nobody ever love nobody_

_The way that I love you_

_We're alone now _

_You don't know how_

_Long I've wanted to_

_Lock the door and turn the lights down low_

_Put some music on that's soft and slow_

_Baby we ain't got no place to go_

_I hope you understand_

_I've been thinking bout this all day long_

_Never felt a feeling that was quite this strong_

_I can't believe how much it turns me on_

_Just to be your man_

_I can't believe how much it turns me on_

_Just to be your man_

The song comes to a close and both boys are still staring at each other, smiling. Not wanting to look away or at anything other than the person standing in front of him. Sonny slides his hands from behind Will's back to his arms until their fingers are locked. Sonny gives his boyfriend a knowing smile and soft kiss. He then releases one hand and uses the other to guide Will back to their bedroom.

"I've been thinking about this all day long. I need to show you how much it turns me on just to be your man," Sonny whispers into Will's ear right before he takes Will's mouth captive.


End file.
